In You We Trust Our Lives
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: ,"So, this is where we draw the line" Sasuke whispered coldly. "No this is where I cross it and break! full summary inside in ch.2 AU
1. Prologue

**In You We Trust!**

Summary: "So, this is where we draw the line" Sasuke whispered in a dark way. "No this is where I cross it and break!

Onsides loves: sakusasu, hinanaru, sasuhina, kabuhina, inosasu, shionaru, leesaku, kibahina, soranaru

This not based off from the Naruto we know. This one is based off of the original Naruto and 666Satan. Though characters from the fillers have been added.

I Do NOT Own Naruto or 666Satan!!!!!this in **_Fan_Fiction, **no money, no stealing, no sue!

Enjoy

* * *

Fireworks lit the youthful sky with youthful colors and cherry blossoms danced in the youthful wind

But none could compare to her youthful hair

The solf, lu...

"Damn, no that's not right!", muttered the bowl hair cut boy. Crumpled up the paper and throwing into a near trash can only to miss and land next a pair of feet. The boy looked up to see his rival in the doorway. Said boy bent down and picked up.

"Another love letter Lee? Give up for once, she and the rest of the girls got there eyes on that Uchiha." The rival said while reading the letter. "And, you got 'youthful' in here so many times she would throw up"

"I shall never give up! The power of youth shall win her over! Nor will I lose to you Neji!", Lee cried out, jumping out of his seat and gave the other the famous good guy pose. Sighing, Neji walked out of the room. "Whatever, I just came to tell you the genin are here."

"Genin?", Lee asked.

"Yeah, like that Uzumaki kid, the Uchiha, my cousin and your crush.", Neji said from outside the room. As soon as Lee heard 'crush' he bolted out the hall and down the, running passed Neji and other students.

"That moron.", muttered the Hyuuga, walking after the youth moron.

* * *

"Attention, attention everyone. I, Senju Tsunade, welcome you all to the Leaf Military Academy. This school is job is to teach you all to perfect your skills and and get you all ready to protect and defend our country. Today and over the rest of our 3 years here, you'll go under the harshest of training and you'll see the horrors of this world. Leave now and betray your country if you can't even imaging working so hard." The large crowded was silent and some were just speechless. Tsunade smiled at the response. But before she could finish up her speech, a yell came from the crowd. Looking around, she noticed a blond, spiky haired kid standing up on a chair, in the back row.

"Is that all? Hard training, that's nothing old lady. We can take on anything you got! Nothing you say or do will stop me from becoming the leader of the Leaf Army! Believe it!", the boy yelled. Rage bottled up with the principal. _That little brat how dare he! I'll....wait, that voice. No way, he...is back? But his name wasn't in the papers._

"You sure got spirit kid. To bad it won't last. Here you brats like you die before they even finish the semester.", all eyes were on a white haired man, with a scarf covering his mouth and nose. "I am the Teamwork and Skills director. Call me Kakashi-sensei. An attitude like that won't fly here. Teamwork is key to mission, but anyone who thinks they work on their own is a fool." Kakashi explained.

* * *

In the back the blond haired boy was pulled down and whacked in the head by a pink haired girl. Though everyone was listen to Kakashi, their eyes were burning holes into the duo. Hitting him a again the pinkette sat down.

"Sakura why did you do that, that hurt." the boy whined.

"You idiot, don't say such dumb things.", Sakura muttered. "This our first year here, our firt time with other 'ninjas'. Don't try to make enemies on our first day."

"But...."

"I've never heard of anyone who even spoke during a the Welcoming before. But then again I never met a guy like you." The two looked behind them to see Neji and Lee.

"Ah! Bushy Brows, Weird Eyes what are you two doing her?", the blond asked, only to get hit in the head or the third time that day.

"Idiot, they're our senpais, stop being rude." Sakura whispered to him. "Oh Neji-senpai, Lee-senpai how are you two?"

"We're here to see the genin."

"Genin? who are they?" the blond asked.

"They would be you guys. It's a tern we use to call the freshmen. We're called chuunin and the third years are called jounin. Those who graduate are ANBUs." Neji explained to the due.

"Wait but genin means low rank person." the blond muttered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hey that's no...", before the blond could say anymore someone new began to speak.

* * *

"I am Danzou, the chairman of this Academy. As Mrs. Senju explained, these years for you all will be full of hardship. But those who survive and graduate become apart of either my branch or the Main ANBU force of the Fire Country's Military. Only the best are seleted to join Root. I don't expect to see many of you at the end, nor becoming a member of Root. Over these years you have a high chance of dieing. Only the greatest will live and only the greatest of the great will join Root. everyone work hard and good luck." the last part of the mummie like man's speech sent shivers down everyones spine, including the staff. Stepping back up to the alter Tsunade spoke again.

"Like Danzou said, good luck everyone and Welcome to the Leaf Military Academy! Now you all may go. Be back here at 9 o'clock.", everyone clapped and began to file our the doors.

"That guy gave me the creeps." Sakura muttered.

"He gives everyone the creep." Neji replied.

"Don't fear Sakura, I your youthful knight shall never let any harm come to ....", Lee's words were cut short as he hit a wall. Getting back up to notice they were far ahead of him. "Ah wait slow down!" Lee cried out, running over to them. The trio stopped suddenly, causing Lee to crash into the blond.

"Ow, get off Fuzzy brows!", the blond whined.

"Ah you guys are here! You guys come here.", yelled a boy with red markings that was not too far from them.

"Hey Kiba.", Sakura greeted. Lee got off the blond and helped him up. Soon 3 guys and a girl came over to them.

"Well well, if it isn't Billboard Brow. I'm surprised they let you in. With that inhuman forehead of yours, they could have mistaken you for a demon.", the blond girl laughed.

"Same could be said for you Ino-pig. It's not normal for a girl to be sooo fat like you." Sakura laughed as well. The two soon went into a staring, growling contest.

"Kiba, Shino where is Hinata?", Neji asked the boy with the red markings and a tall guys with sunglasses.

"Oh well she was next to us but we must have gotten separated when leaving. We were looking for her but we found you guys instead.", Kiba explained.

"Oh how troublesome, don't ask me to help find her.", a boy with pineapple shaped face muttered while leaning against a wall next to a big guy eating chips. "I wonder what I should eat for lunch, Leaf Military Academy is said to have the best food." the big guys said aloud, but to himself.

"Ah Choji, Hinata is missing and all you care about is food." Kiba whined.

"Hinata, I wonder if she is ok.", the blond muttered.

* * *

On the roof of the school a blue haired girl watched as other students walked around the campus. Sighing to her self she sat down against the fence. _Oh great, I've gotten myself lost. I'm so stupid. I don't even see Kiba are Shino down there. _

"what are you doing here?", a cold voice made the girl jump to her feet in fear. A dark haired boy stood at the doorway. "Oh, it's you." the voice this time was less cold.

"Sas....Uchiha! Ah s..sorry, I...I'll l...leave." the girl stuttered out, rushing to the door. The boy grab her wrist before she could given open the door.

"Uchiha? we've spent 7 years together and yet you don't know my name. Hinata, look at me." the boy commanded.

"So..sorry s...sa..Sasuke." Hinata said only above a whisper. Sasuke pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. "S..sa..sasu..." Hinata was cut off as Sasuke's lips covered hers.

_**The end...or not?**_

* * *

This is just a oneshot. But if I get 10+ reviews I'll post the a new series, starting from where this one left off at. Though not many of the characters where shown in this one but later they are. So please review! and thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Lines part 1

**In You We Trust Our Lives!**

This not based off from the Naruto we know. This one is based off of the original Naruto and 666Satan. Though characters from the fillers have been added. I Do NOT Own Naruto or 666Satan!!!!!this is **_Fan_Fiction, **no money, no stealing, no sue

Summary of Story: "So, this is where we draw the line" Sasuke whispered in a dark way. "No this is where I cross it and break!" Lines are drawn and and broken. Promises to lies and torn apart hearts. Demons, gangs and friends screw around with you. Can our heros rise again or will they fall by their own hands. Will Naruto fail or succeed in fulfilling his dream. It's life and death in this Yin-Yang Fic.

Onsides loves: sakusasu, hinanaru, sasuhina, kabuhina, inosasu, shionaru, leesaku, kibahina, soranaru, shiziru...

Pairings: you guys decide (1 for sasuhina)

warning: swearing, limes, yaoi, gore and being confused

Ages:

Rockie Nine-11

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee-12

Yakushi Kabuto, -17

Kakashi, Maito Gai, Asuma-22

Yuuhi Kurenai, Shizune- 27

Chapter 1: Lines part 1

Quote of chapter: "Come with me"

Enjoy

"Ok, ok everyone please sit down.", Iruka yelled at the rowdy class. Everyone scrambled to their sits. Sighing Iruka took out a large book. "Now, I'll do roll call while you'll all will read the rest of the chapter but don't forget to raise your hand when I call your name."

"Yes sensei.", the some of the students replied while others just took out their books and read it.

"Alright. Aburame?", a boy in the back of the class wearing a large coat and sunglasses raised his hand. "Good, Akimichi?" a chubby boy eating chips raised his hand. "Haruno?", a pink haired girl raised her hand. Roll call went on from there. Iruka calling out a name and someone raising their hand. Though when getting to the bottom of the list, Iruka realized something.

"Class, where is Naruto?", everyone just shock their heads.

"Sensei why should it matter. He'll just get in our way.", a boy in the front said cruelly.

"Yeah he is annoying and a slacker!", another yelled out.

"It's he is out.", a girl whispered to her friends.

"I hate him."

"Dad did always say he was no good, a monster!" Soon almost the whole class was saying something along the lines of 'monster', 'freak', 'loser'. Iruka, having heard enough slammed the book he wanted the class to read onto the desk, scaring everyone.

"Enough! Silence, that is no way to talk about your classmate. I only asked if someone knew where he was not for you all to complain about having him here. Just for that I want you all to write a 10 page essay." The class groaned and whined when hearing the word 'essay'.

"But sensei, we know that you hate him too." a red headed girl muttered.

"Silence!", Iruka yelled at the girl, making her jump out of her seat in fear.

* * *

Somewhere else a young boy with blond hair was running through the village. The villages watched as he ran passed them, wondering what happened this time. While looking the other way the blond ran straight into a large fat man, knocking himself down. Looking behind him, he muttered a quick sorry and ran off. Five men ran passed the large man.

"Oh not again.", the large man said to himself.

The blond jumped up onto the roof tops, with the five men following. Smirking the blond stopped, causing the other men to halt.

"By the orders of the chief, we ask you come with us.", one the men said.

"Oh and if I don't?", the blond said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Then we'll....", the man trailed off. The blond transformed into a naked full grown women. All the men fell off the roof with massive nosebleeds. Laughing, the blond turned back into a boy and ran off.

"If that old fart wants to see me, he gots to come and get me himself.", the blond chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, class is over for today. Everyone get home safely.", Iruka dismissed the class. Everyone began to pack up and leave. Iruka left the room before as well. Soon only two students were left. A girl with boy short blue hair was still packing when a dark haired boy came up behind her.

"Hinata, lets go to the training grounds.", he whispered to her. The girl jumped instantly at the boy's voice. The boy wrapped his arms around her. "Lets train, together."

"S...s...so..sorry....sa..sasuke...I ....i...I have to....g..go home.", Hinata stuttered out, still trapped in his arms.

"I know you're just gonna try to find him. It's pointless Hinata. Even if you find him, you'll just hide and watch him like a pervert behind a tree.", Sasuke words made her blush out of embarrassment. "Come with me." he whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Aww gross. Geez Sasuke, I know you hate girls but don't kill poor Hinata." Sasuke and Hinata looked over to see a blond standing in the doorway.

"N...na...Naruto.", Hinata said softly.

"Why are you here loser. Class is over.", Sasuke said coldly, leting go of Hinata. "Lets go." he called out, walking passed the blond and out the door. Naruto turned to the girl smiling.

"Hinata are you ok? Did he hurt you?", Naruto asked, walking towards her.

"I...I'm o..ok. B..bye!", Hinata cried out before running out the door with a dark pink face.

"She is so weird." the blond muttered.

"Who is weird?", Naruto looked back at the door to see Iruka standing there, holding stacks of paper. "Ah Naruto so you've come after all. To bad class is already over." the teacher's words weren't so kind as the smile he wore.

"Sensie I....I couldn't..."

"Save it. I've tired of this. You don't even come to normal classes. You've missed so many days now I shouldn't be surrprised you are gone!", Iruka yelled.

"Then why do you fucking care! No one does. They all happy I didn't come. Why should I anyway! Why should I be a ninja for this damn village!" Naruto yelled back, running out the door, knocking Iruka down and scattering the stacks of paper across the floor.

"Naruto!!!!!", the teacher screamed.

* * *

"Ahh s..stop!", Hinata cried out, pushing Sasuke away from her neck.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

(Kai) In You We Trust Our Lives the past and present mix in one chapter. So sorry if things are hard to understand. Yue (writter of our fics) is sick with a pretty bad fever and Jade (editor) is in the hospital for breaking his leg. So now I edit and post the fics till they're well again. Please **review **(need 10+) casue hopeful they feel so moved by them they get better faster and I don't have to do their jobs. Thank you all for reading!

Thank you talapadme, StreetRacerSakura, kittycatloveshinata, Sincerly- MiSS J, AleSwann20, Jay_chAn, Kikyo, alexis, nono, and ako Indonesian (hopeful now you can sleep) for reviewing.


End file.
